


10 Magical Tales

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of War, Past Abuse, Pining, Sex, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Soooo this is basically me putting my music library on shuffle. The song that comes on will be my inspiration and once the song ends, I have to stop writing. So expect a lot of unfinished works. Works that people like might be turned into a full story, so let me know ^^





	1. Lullabye - Fall Out Boy

LeFou is staring at the ceiling. It's early in the morning according to the way the sky is starting to light up, indicating that the sun is coming up. LeFou hasn't slept. At all. He clutches onto his sheets and bites on his lips to keep himself from crying. He doesn't understand what's going on. He doesn't understand why the boys in the village hate him so much. He turns around and stares at the boy sleeping on the floor. The boy was found in the forests yesterday. LeFou's father brought him home. The boy hadn't talked a lot. All LeFou got out of him is that his name is Stanley. Stanley had been so scared, shaking as kept looking around him, as if something was there. As if something bad was looming over him. LeFou had been singing softly, gently, until the boy had calmed down enough to fall asleep.  _It's not what it seems in the land of dreams, don't you worry your head just go to sleep._

Just go to sleep.


	2. Try Harder - Blood Red Shoes

Gaston stared at himself in the mirror. His mind was spinning and before he even realized what happened he threw his fist forward and the mirror fell apart into a thousand pieces, scattered all around the floor. He had tried everything. Everything he could, and yet he could hear his father's voice on repeat in his head.  _Try Harder._ Gaston has been trying so hard to be looked up to. He tried to show everyone in the town how good he was. The perfect leader. The perfect husband. The perfect friend. But for some reason... He can't stop thinking about one of the boys in the town. LeFou. Maybe... Maybe one day he would wake up and feel okay. But today is not that day. He stares at the blood on his hand and hisses. It's not working... Nothing is ever working out.

"I'll try harder father..."


	3. What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This song has been my heartbreak GaFou song no joke)

LeFou watched as he stared at Gaston. It wasn't the Gaston he used to know. Gaston had somehow cut off his emotions and it hurt LeFou. He was looking at Gaston pleadingly,  _begging_ him to not walk up those stairs. Begging him to come back. Back to Villeneuve. Back to their old lives. But Gaston shook his head and said the one phrase that would hunt LeFou for the rest of his life. "It's hero time." 

_Hero time._

Except it hadn't been anything like that. LeFou felt his heart break when Gaston walked up those stairs. It was the last time LeFou had ever seen him. He'd never forget the look on Gaston's face. It had been terrifying.

And now LeFou has been hiding in his house for weeks. He had been so close. So close to win Gaston over. But Gaston hadn't realized that. He never realized that all LeFou was trying to do, was to love Gaston. He wondered what could've been if Gaston hadn't walked up those stairs. Would they've ended up together?


	4. Golden Days - Panic! at the Disco

Gaston sighed as he mounted his horse and looked at the camp once more. Most of their tents had already been broken down, most people were packing their stuff. Everyone was so cheerful. The war was over. They'd won.

It left a sour taste on Gaston's tongue. For nearly six years this has been his existance. He actually dreads going back to Villeneuve. He'd of course be greeted as a true hero, he'd been an amazing leader. Captain Gaston. But the people in Villeneuve hadn't seen what he had. Hadn't felt what he felt. No. His time as Captain Gaston had been his golden days. 

And it was over.

He feels the tears sting in his eyes and he forces himself to rip his gaze away from the camp. 

"LeFou, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, Captain!"

LeFou mounted his horse and he smiled at Gaston. Gaston didn't return the smile and he motioned his horse forward. Not looking back. He couldn't. It hurt too much to leave this place. 


	5. Bang - Armchair Cynics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this song is hot and far too short to write on omg)

Stanley stared at LeFou with wide eyes. LeFou was staring back down at him, hovering his body. Stanley swallowed. He'd never seen LeFou like this and it was  _turning him on._ He pressed his head back into the mattress as LeFou slowly, teasingly, trailed his fingers all across Stanley's chest. Lower and lower until he reached the edge of his breeches. Stanley was breathing hard. 

"I'm going to tear you apart, Stanley dear." LeFou whispered dangerously as he unbuckled Stanleys belt. 

Clothes were ripped off right after that, thrown away and forgotten about as they landed on the floor. LeFou's mouth was everywhere. Devouring Stanley's skin, biting, kissing, nibbin on it while his hands worked their magic on Stanley's cock. 

Stanley lost it.


	6. The Drug In Me Is You - Falling In Reverse

Gaston's mind was spinning as he pressed LeFou against the wall. The younger boy moaned beneath him as their bodies molded together. They were kissing. Gaston lost his goddamned mind. It happens all the time. He's just trying to consume everything. LeFou is his drug. The only thing that keeps him going as he falls back into the trap that is his mind. The only thing that keeps him sane. He still can't believe LeFou loves him back. He just feels so high on his misery. It's quite ironic to be honest. He ignores his tears as he urges LeFou to undress. He needs it. Needs it so bad. There's no time to waste.

"Shhh, Gaston, I've got you," 

"I know, I know," Gaston mewls as he gets rid off his own clothes too.


	7. Beaten In Lips - Beartooth

Stanley shouldn't feel like this. He shouldn't feel so relieved. But... He can't believe the amount of relief he feels as Père Robert walks up to him to tell him his father is dead. Stanley could cry out in relief. No more beatings. No more bruises. No more hiding...

They can't hold him back anymore.

He quickly thanks Père Robert and runs out of his house. He needs to find LeFou. He needs to tell the good news.  _He can finally be himself._

"LeFou! LeFou!"

LeFou looks up as he hears him and he frowns.

"Stanley? What happened?"

"My father... He... He's gone. He fell and hit his head so bad he... He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore. Can't tell us what or what not to do. Dieu... I love you LeFou. Please, please be mine."

Stanley doesn't care that he's begging. He feels free. So incredibly free. 


End file.
